


Love is a four letter word/爱情是L.O.V.E

by chrischi817



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Nicknames, Steve Rogers is a self-sacrificing idiot, Steve makes the best pancakes, Superfamily, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrischi817/pseuds/chrischi817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter可不是要抱怨他的父亲们。<br/>爱情很棒，真的。他只是不希望他的父亲们无时无刻不在秀恩爱。拜托，甜言蜜语就已经够糟了。<br/>（或者说这只是Superfamily生活的一些故事。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 外号

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢原作者让我翻译，感谢HexQ帮我Beta。原作很精彩，我的翻译只触及皮毛。希望大家喜欢，也希望能给原作支持啦w

Peter 第一次觉得他的爸爸们可能有点太相爱了是在他六岁的时候，他那时开始注意到他父亲们给对方起的外号。  
“嘿达令【darling】，”Dad走进厨房，靠近去亲吻在做煎饼的Papa时说道。Peter对着他的橙汁做了个鬼脸。  
“嗨亲爱的【love】，”papa回答道，Peter发出了一个窒息的声音，就像他Clint叔叔教他的那样。  
“你听到了么？”Daddy问到，装出一副很伤心的表情。“我们被我们儿子给鄙视了。”  
“Peter，那样是很不礼貌的，”Papa指责道，而Daddy则在桌子对面对着Peter做了个鬼脸，惹得Peter咯咯笑。“Tony，”Papa说道，这种语气是专门留给Daddy的，还有Clint叔叔，有的时候还有Logan先生。  
“啥？”Daddy举起双手，用无辜的语气问道。这让Peter笑得更厉害了。  
“别鼓励他，Peter。”Papa虽然这么警告着Peter，却在把恐龙形状的煎饼放进Peter盘子里时笑得无比温暖。Peter为Papa的煎饼发出了大声的尖叫。Papa的煎饼是最棒的。*  
“爱你哟，PeterPan，”Daddy说道，附身在Peter的额头上印了一个吻。“爱你，甜心蛋糕【honeycakes】，”他在吻上papa的嘴唇前如此说道。  
“恶，”Peter皱起鼻子说道。  
“也爱你，帅哥，”Papa回亲了Daddy。  
“我的眼睛啊！”Peter学他朋友Tommy那样遮住他的眼睛大叫道。  
“我要去找Clint，这都怪他。”

***

“怎样啊，Peter？”Nat阿姨在家长日之后问道。  
“我再也不要回学校了，”Peter枕在他阿姨的大腿上含糊地说道。  
“那么糟糕么？”她问道，Peter花了点时间考虑了一下。其实在一个家长对着他Daddy喊了一个很糟糕的词之前都挺好的。  
Peter告诉她了这件事，如果他再长大一点他也许会注意到他阿姨眼中闪过的一道光，但他没有，因此他也没有稍微委婉一些地把这件事说出来。  
“他说了什么？”她抚摸着Peter的头发，问道。  
“他用了那个F打头的词，”Peter说道，那人眼中的仇恨令他害怕。他在Daddy不小心叫Papa宝贝【honey】之后大声喊着说美国队长和钢铁侠不应该是一对死基佬（fags）。他仍记得老师叫那个男人离开时咬紧牙关的样子，还有Papa在回家的路上以为他已经睡着所以哭了出来的时候。  
“那你生你爸爸们的气吗？”Natasha阿姨问道，Peter火大地坐了起来。  
“不，是那个男的，他就是一个可恶的恶霸，”Peter立即说道，感觉像是准备好了要去打架一样。  
“好样的，Peter，”Natasha阿姨眼中闪烁着一股强势的光芒。“你现在也许应该这样去告诉他们。”  
“好的，”Peter从她腿上跳下，在走了一半之后转了回来。“谢谢你，Nat阿姨。”他轻轻地说道，然后踮起脚给了她一个大大的亲吻。

***

“Papa？Daddy？你们在哪？”Peter问道，这时他走进厨房，看到Papa把他的脸埋在Daddy的颈窝里。  
“Pete，”Papa低喃了一声，他的脸整个变红，立即从Daddy身边退开一步。“你还好嘛，伙计？”  
“很好，”Peter想起在他们走出停车场时他对Papa和Daddy说的那些话，脸因为羞耻而有了灼烧感。  
Peter开始把重心在他左右腿之间交换，他觉得似乎过了一个世纪那么长，但事后想想可能只有几秒，Papa这时张开了嘴。  
Peter慌了。  
“我发誓我不是故意的。我只是很生气然后因为那个男的让我觉得很难受然后Papa哭了然后我和Nat阿姨谈了然后我发誓我不是故意的——”  
“Pete…”Daddy想说些什么，但Peter没有停下来。  
“我真的很爱你们而且我不在乎你们一天到晚都在秀恩爱搞得好恶心尽管Tommy说这很奇怪而且你们俩会因此下地狱的”Peter继续说着。  
“Peter…”Papa想要说些什么。  
“Tommy就是个大蠢蛋而且我也这样和他说了，”他终于说完了。  
Daddy哈哈大笑，Peter也笑了，接着他们都笑了起来，尽管这并没有那么好笑。  
“噢，PeterPan，别改变这些想法。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter不想碰到“亲亲火腿”

Peter不想去看棒球比赛。

Daddy看起来不知道这件事，因为他还在给Peter穿鞋。Peter的鞋像Daddy一样红，鞋带是Papa的蓝，鞋底则是Bruce叔叔的绿。

Clint叔叔有一次看到了Peter的鞋子，然后他说这是“他有史以来见过最难看的鞋子”，然后现在Clint叔叔再也不来棒球比赛了。

“Daddy，我不想去。”

Daddy叹了口气。在Peter看来Daddy永远不会生气，但他有的时候看起来有点忧伤。Peter在Daddy看起来忧伤的时候他也很难受。

“为什么不呢，Peter Pan？”Daddy边系鞋带边问道。“你不喜欢比赛？”  
“不是。”

“好吧。那是音乐太吵了？”  
“不是啦。”

“你不喜欢太吵的地方？那里人太多了？”  
“不是的Daddy。不是因为这个。”

Daddy再次叹了口气然后开始帮Peter穿左边的鞋子。“那是为什么呢？”

Peter扭了一下，有些局促不安。他不确定他能不能说这个问题；他不想让Daddy看起来更忧伤。

Daddy看着Peter，不再帮他系鞋带。“亲爱的，你看，棒球比赛对于Papa来说有很重要的意义，好吗？你还记得我们谈过这件事吗？这是他小时候的记忆。”

“我不想碰‘亲亲火腿’，”Peter这时脱口而出。

Daddy眨了眨眼睛。“‘亲亲火腿’？”

Peter狂点头。“嗯呢。我班上的Laura Palmer说你去棒球赛，他们就会有一个亲亲火腿，然后你就必须要亲别人。”

Daddy看起来像是尽力不要笑出来。他在咬他的嘴唇，像Thor叔叔说了什么好笑的事情的时候那样。

“Peter，”他用那种大人们不相信小孩子们时那种语气说道，“你是说‘亲亲镜头’吗？”

“不是的！”Peter摇了摇头。“是亲亲火腿。 而且我无论如何都不想亲Laura Palmer，我宁愿去亲Eugene。”

“额，好吧，”Daddy的嘴巴微微张开说，“这样，Peter。如果我向你保证根本不会有亲亲火腿，你愿意来吗？”

Peter叹了口气。他Daddy作了保证啊。 “嗯，来。”

“谢谢你，我的好孩子，”Daddy这么说着，在他额头上给了他一个响亮的吻。

“亲爱的？可以出发了吗？”Papa从厨房里问道。

“来吧，”Daddy拉起Peter的手，“我们一起去告诉Papa亲亲火腿的事吧，嗯？”

“什么是亲亲火腿？”Papa皱起鼻子问道，他戴着一顶蓝色棒球帽，穿着一件蓝色T恤，就像Peter那样。他们穿的是亲子装，超棒的。

“Peter不想被亲亲火腿抓到，”Daddy解释说。

他俯过身去亲Papa，Papa则轻轻地抚摸Daddy的脸，另一只手在Daddy的头发里。

“嘿，”Peter哀嚎道。恶，这两人太恶心了！“我想告诉Papa 亲亲火腿的事！”

“好的，Peter Pan，”Papa停止了这个吻，弯下腰，“来和我讲讲这个亲亲火腿吧。”

“哦，还有，他还不想亲女孩，”Daddy漫不经心地说道，“他说他宁愿去亲Ethan。”

“是Eugene啦，Daddy，”Peter叹了口气。家长怎么有的时候就这么二呢。

“啊对，Eugene，”Daddy重复道，Papa则笑着看着他。每次Papa笑着看着Daddy的时候他的眼角周围就会出现皱纹，就像每次Thor叔叔谈起他的宠物猫喵喵时那样。

“所以说啊，我们真的不能去，”Peter对此坚持道，尽管他的爸爸们都没有真的在听。“以防万一我们被亲亲火腿抓到。”

“Peter，我发誓我绝对不会让任何嘴唇或者任何加工肉类碰到你，好吗？”Daddy再次保证道，并抓起了他的太阳镜滑上鼻子。“而且我们到那里的时候我还会再给你买一个热狗，怎样？”

Peter考虑了一下。这还差不多。“好吧。”

“好的，”Papa笑着牵起了Peter的手。“一起去看球赛啦。亲亲火腿不会出现的。”

 

 

 

Daddy撒谎了，因为他和Papa被亲亲镜头捕捉到了，然后在所有人面前接吻了。  
亲亲火腿是很危险的。


	3. 我的眼睛啊！

Peter无聊了。

而且这不是那种可以看《妙妙探》*或者玩游戏就能解决的的无聊。他已经无聊到他确定他的大脑会像Thor叔叔警告的那样从耳朵里掉出来。

Peter朝着他刚刚四肢摊开坐着的沙发做了一个鬼脸，然后盯着他的化学实验装置叹了口气。突然他有了个主意，虽然事后证明是个无比糟糕的主意。*

他的爸爸们在卧室里，也许他们谁能提前带他去Gwen家。

“Dad？Pop？”Peter一边问一边走进了他一生中见过的最恐怖的场景。“我！了！个！去！”他尖叫了起来。

“Peter！”Dad喊道，Pops则赶紧抓起一条毯子遮住他们俩。

“我的眼睛啊！”Peter边往外跑边叫道。

好吧，他歇斯底里地想，最起码他不无聊了。

**********

“Pete，你怎么了？”Bruce叔叔看着Peter磕磕绊绊地走进了他的实验室，问道。“你知道你不应该随便就进实验室的。”

“Bruce 叔叔，我刚刚看到了一些东西，完完全全摧毁了我的三观。”Peter这么告诉他。

“我早就跟Clint和Natasha说过，叫他们别朝着对方扔刀子…”Bruce叔叔擦着眼镜，皱了一下眉头。

“额……没有啊？”Bruce叔叔有点愧疚地说。

“我刚刚看到…”Peter打断了他，然后才反应过来。“Clint叔叔和Natasha阿姨互相朝对方扔刀子？”

Peter决定先无视这个消息。“我看到Dad和Pops在做…”

“哦，哦别这样，”Bruce叔叔说道，这也是为什么他会来找Bruce叔叔。“我很抱歉Peter，但这是一个非常自然的……”

“噢，太恶心了。别说了，”Peter恶狠狠地盯着他的叔叔。“我不需要知道我爸爸们那部分的事情。”

他的叔叔在憋笑，Peter像看一个叛徒一样怒视着他。“Peter，我不会说我不理解这种事有多恐怖，但最起码他们互相深爱着对方。”Bruce叔叔耸了耸肩，报以一个有些扭曲的微笑。Peter还是有些颤抖，但气氛已经好一些了。

“再见，Bruce叔叔。”他们用特殊的握手方式说了再见。

********************

“额……”Dad和Pops坐在沙发上，而Peter则整个人都吓得不能动了。“你是不是应该敲个门的？”

“Tony，”Pops愤怒地说道。

“怎么了嘛？”Dad回问道，但是语气中有点不好意思。

“Peter……”Pops像是要开始说什么事情了，可千万别啊。

“如果这是关于什么小鸟蜜蜂的讲话……”Peter先开口了，随着他Pop的脸开始红得像西红柿一样，他的恐惧也上升到了峰值。

“我们只是想让你准备好，”Pop说道，而Peter则在尽力抑制住他想一头撞到桌子上的冲动。

“Pops，我已经十一岁了，我知道了的。”Peter意识到他说错话了的时候已经太晚了，他爸爸的眼睛整个睁大了。

“你已经知道了？！”Dad尖叫道，Pops则伸手亲拍着他的膝盖，给了他一个眼神，Dad这才呼出一口气。

“好了，所以我现在能去Gwen家了吗？”Peter尴尬地问道， Dad的脸色还是不好看，而Pops只是在微笑。

“去问问Bruce叔叔能不能载你。”一听到Pops说这话，Peter 如获大赦地跳出他的位子冲了出去。

*******************

“所以，这就是我的一天，”当Peter和Gwen面对面地坐在床上时他这么说道。  
“可能会更糟呢，”Gwen说道，Peter则狠狠地盯着大笑的Gwen。

*注1：迪士尼一款动画片  
*注2：原文是：Then an idea hits him, like a torpedo that it would soon turn out to be. 这里有个双关，但是由于译者水平不足没能翻译出原意……还恳请原谅*咬手绢*


	4. Chapter 4

“Daddy？”

Daddy正坐在房子里那大楼梯最底下的一层。当Peter 喊他的名字时他抬起了头，眨了眨眼睛，看起来像是Peter把他给吓到了。他的眼睛是红的，看起来像是哭过了。

Daddy从来不哭的。

“嘿，小子，”Daddy的声音听起来像是破裂了一样。Peter咽了口口水，他的胃在翻滚。Daddy张开双臂，Peter则冲进了他的怀抱。Peter没有过了和Daddy拥抱的年龄，而且Daddy真的很强壮，他把Peter紧紧拥在怀里。

“Papa呢？”Peter把他的脸靠在Daddy的外套上，咕哝着说。Daddy身上有烟味，但他不抽那些恶心的香烟的，这是因为他刚刚从一个复仇者的任务回来。Peter知道这些是因为每次那些坏人入侵的时候Jarvis都会发出那种尖锐的声音，然后Clint叔叔就会说脏话，Papa会责备他，然后Daddy，Papa，Bruce叔叔，Thor叔叔，Clint叔叔和Tash阿姨就一起出发拯救世界了。

“Papa是在换衣服吗？”Peter嘟起了嘴。“这样真的很不公平诶！Papa说过我回来就能试试他的盾的！他答应过我的！Daddy，这样真的很不-”

“Peter，”Daddy打断了他，Peter的那种不安感又来了。Daddy只会在他做了很糟糕的事情的时候才会叫他Peter，像上次他吃完了所有的花生酱然后怪到Clint叔叔头上的时候。“Peter，Papa - Papa他今晚不会回来了。”

“他是去买披萨了嘛？”Peter一下就振作了起来，问“我们能吃披萨嘛？我这次不会挑走所有的菠萝了，我保证 - ”

“Peter，”Daddy再次打断了他，把手放在了Peter的肩膀上。“Peter，Papa不 - 他 - 他现在不大舒服。他在医院。”

“他为什么在那里？”Peter皱眉问道。Papa从来不生病的，他超级健康。Papa和Daddy总是拿这个开玩笑，通常是在Papa把在实验室呆了很久的Daddy拽出来的时候。Papa现在都是让Peter进去劝Daddy出来，而且这一般很有效。Peter是一个Roger-Stark；他也许只有五岁，但他的狗狗眼有强大的力量。

“有些坏蛋，”Daddy说得很慢。他把Peter脸上的头发梳开。“你记得我们讨论过关于坏蛋的事吗？”

“恩呢，”Peter点了点头，“Clint叔叔用了些不好的词。”

“是啊，Clint叔叔用了不好的词，”Daddy笑了起来，但是听起来很不对劲，像是破碎的玻璃一样，扭曲，支离。“嗯，那些坏蛋很聪明。而且有的时候，有的时候Papa太笨了，而且很容易被预测到，而且太完美了，然后一个巨大的 - ”

“Sir，”Jarvis突然说话了，Peter不自觉的朝天花板挥了挥手。“您的呼吸节奏现在很不稳定。我同样已经安排好了一辆去医院的车。”

“谢了，老贾，”Daddy做了一个深呼吸。他用一只手擦了擦眼睛，然后又狠狠地揉了揉。Peter开始觉得有点恶心了，他不喜欢这样，而且Daddy看起来太难过了。Daddy又做了一个深呼吸，当他抬头看向Peter的时候他展现出了一个大大的微笑。

Peter不喜欢这种大大的微笑。这样的微笑Daddy只会在去那种女人们都浓妆艳抹男人们都挥金如土的大型晚宴上用。这种微笑让Daddy看上去很假。这种微笑让Daddy的肩膀紧绷。这种微笑要许多Papa的吻和拥抱才能解除，直到那时他才会回到那个Peter熟悉的，开心、疯狂的Daddy。

“Peter，我需要你呆在这做一个大男孩，好嘛？我们会打给Jane阿姨然后她会过来照看你的。我要去医院看Papa然后我们会直接回来，好吗？”

“不要，”Peter突然说道，摇了摇头。“不要，我不想看到Jane阿姨，我要去看Papa。我不想呆在这里，我不想 - ”他的眼睛开始充水，他的声音被困在了他的嗓子里，而他在不停地摇头，觉得自己是那么渺小而愚蠢。

“天啊，”Daddy翻了个白眼，“Jarvis，我不能 - ”当他看到Peter那双湿湿的眼睛，流着鼻涕的鼻子，还有那皱成一团的脸时，他停了下来。“好吧，你可以来。但是你必须很乖，而且Papa - Papa可能不像他平常看起来的那样。他有 - 那些坏蛋一点也不友好，Peter。”

“好的，”Peter轻轻说道。他并不真的明白这一切。可他能感觉到这是件很糟糕的事情。他在Daddy给他穿鞋的时候一句话都没有说。虽然他已经五岁了，完全能自己穿鞋了。Daddy为他扣好了外衣的扣子，Daddy的手在颤抖，扣子总是从他手上滑开。

Daddy在他们坐进车子时什么都没有说，Peter则把手伸过座位，紧紧地攥着Daddy的手。

 

“你把小孩带来了？”Clint叔叔在看到Peter的时候发出了嘘声。Tasha阿姨踢了他一下，然后对着Peter笑了笑。

“怎么了嘛？”Clint叔叔皱了皱眉头，“我也许不是什么超级保姆但是我也知道你不能带着你家五岁小孩来看他爸，而且他爸还看起来像是进了一个搅拌机 - ”

Tasha阿姨又踢了Clint叔叔一脚，Clint叔叔又说了一个很不好的词。说完后他稍微缩了缩，这时Peter注意到他的右眼整个肿了起来，几乎整个黑了，而且他的脸上有一道很大的红色割痕。“额，对不起Pete。”

“没事的，”Peter说道，“我现在能去看Daddy了吗？”

大人们都在给对方那种眼神，就是那种他们不想让自己小孩知道一些事情发生了的眼神。Peter有些生气地喘，不停地跺脚。他使劲拉着Daddy的裤子直到Daddy把他抱了起来。他挤Peter挤得太用力了，但是Peter什么也没说。

一个护士带着他们去看Papa。她穿着白色制服，有一头像Tash阿姨一样的红发，不过这个护士是把头发都扎到后面弄了个马尾辫。她对着Peter笑了笑，这让Peter感觉好了一些。不过消毒剂的味道让Peter觉得很恶心。她为他们打开了门，Papa就在那，躺在床上。

只是那看起来不像Papa。

床上的那个男人双眼都有巨大的淤青，金色的皮肤上也布满了黑色和蓝色的淤青。他紧紧地闭着眼睛，身上插满了针头和线。

“Daddy，”Peter紧紧地抓住Daddy的衬衣，轻轻地说道，“Daddy，Papa身上有根针。那不会把他弄疼吗？“

“不会的宝贝，”Daddy小声地说道，“不会的，那会让他好起来的。”

他们都在小小声说话，但肯定还是太大声了，因为Papa稍微动了动。他的眼睫毛稍微颤了颤，Daddy立即冲了过去，一声破碎的“Steve！”从他唇间落下。

Papa的眼睛眨了一下，慢慢地睁开了。Peter一直在推着Daddy直到他把他放下来。Peter的脚尖抵着床边，小心地紧拽着床单。“Papa？Papa，你还好吗？”

“当然啦，Pete，”Papa慢慢的说道，而Peter在听到Papa的声音之后感觉胃里注入了一股暖流。Papa稍微动了动，他的动作真的是不可思议的慢，似乎每移动一寸都无比艰难。“我很快就会好起来的，好嘛？然后我们就可以开始练棒球啦，怎样？”

“好的，”Peter轻轻说道。“Papa，这里不好闻。”

“我知道，Pete，”Papa叹了口气，然后把手小心地从床单下伸出去任由Peter攥着。Daddy坐到了门边的椅子上，像一只猫一样地蜷在上面。Papa的眼睛很黑，就像Peter的故事书里那些即将迎来风暴的海面一样。

“Clint叔叔说了不好的词，”Peter边玩着Papa的手指边打Clint叔叔的小报告。Daddy在角落里哼了一下鼻子。

“真的吗？”Papa问道，听起来像是被乐到了。他的声音很虚弱，所以他的笑声轻的几不可闻。

“嗯哪，然后Tash阿姨踢了他，”Peter点了点头，“Papa，为什么你的眼睛是黑色的？”

Papa紧紧地抿着嘴，接着他的眼睛变缓和了。“我想有时人们并不是那么好的，Peter Pan。”

“哦，”Peter说道，“Daddy也是那么说的。”

他把重心在两脚之间转换着，握紧手然后又松开。他紧盯着Papa边上那个大大的呼呼作响的机器；不是说他不相信Daddy，但他的确不大信任医院。Papa扫了一下Peter看着的方向然后笑了笑。Papa的皮肤是不自然的白，而只有一些部分因为强光。

“Pete，你去看看Tash阿姨吧？”Ppa终于说道，“你可以去问问她关于空手道的事。”

“好的，”Peter慢慢地说道。他喜欢Tash阿姨，但他更喜欢Papa，而且他不想要更多恐怖的针头插进Papa身体里了。他咬了咬他的下嘴唇，想了想，然后耸了耸肩。Daddy和Papa有的时候就会这样，他们会不出声的交流，但Peter猜想这可能只是一个不适合说话的时候。

“我去找Tash阿姨了，”Peter说道。他捏了捏Papa的手，把自己从床上撑了起来。“爱你哟，Papa。”

“爱你，Petey，”Papa说道，接着给出了一个微笑，尽管连那个微笑都看起来很痛苦。Peter朝他挥了挥手，给Daddy了一个吻，然后朝门走了出去。他知道Clint叔叔或者其他什么人会在外面，但是……

“哦操他妈的老天爷啊，你还好吗？你再也别他妈的——别给我那种眼神，Steven Grant Rogers。不就是说了两句脏话吗，你看起来像是进过了一个操蛋的搅拌机里，我谢谢你啊Barton那真是一副他妈的栩栩如生的美丽景象呢。”

Peter在门边边往里面窥视着。Daddy正跪在床边，他的手在轻抚着Papa的头发。他的一个拇指轻轻抚过Papa的颧骨，小心地就像Papa是童话故事里的公主一样。

“我很好，Tony，”Papa用他那种专属于Daddy的独特声调温柔的说。他抓住Daddy的另一只手，交叉手指这样他们便完美地卡在一起了。“这不会是他最后一次来医院的，” Papa轻声说道，Peter隐约觉得他们是在说他。他情不自禁地往前再倾了倾，双眼聚焦在他的父亲们身上。

“我们能不能不谈那个？”Daddy小声地说，“拜托你别再被那些混蛋，狗屎，废柴给打得屁滚尿流了成不。这对我心脏的影响非常不好，而且我认为我们已经达成共识了，这点让人又痛又恼。说真的，钯就是个婊子。弧反应堆都是婊子。操蛋的恐怖分子都是——毫不意外的——婊子。”

“嗯，但是世界总得被拯救啊，”Papa嘶哑地说道。他在Daddy的手下就像一只猫一样，Daddy的手在那些金色的线之间梳理着他的头发。“我们不能总是坐在一旁喝茶看戏吧 - ”

“我的妈呀，”Daddy呻吟了一声，翻了个白眼。“好吧，我以前比现在混蛋十倍。就像我说的，钯。混蛋效应的创始者。还有， Barton他就是个鸡巴，他居然把那个视频给你看。”

“我喜欢Clint，”Papa笑着说，“而且我也喜欢你。”

Daddy就是招架不住这句话，像是在微波炉里的黄油一样软了下来。Anthony Stark其实是一个超级心软的人，Peter在这方面非常确定。“我也喜欢你啊。就连你有浣熊眼也一样，宝贝。”

“谢谢了啊，”Papa翻了个白眼说。“Tony Stark：配偶拥护者。”

Daddy摇了摇头，Peter看着他弯下腰，亲了亲Papa的额头。蓝色的眸子直勾勾的盯着棕色的，Peter非常肯定他们在和对方说悄悄话，Peter听不到的轻声的情话。Peter笑了，在走廊里滑了起来。也许Tash阿姨会让他拿她的枪玩呢。

 

 

Daddy在接下来的三周里都叫Papa“浣熊”了。


	5. Chapter 5

“我的天啊。“Peter卷在他的床上呻吟道。

”Peter，注意语言。“Pops靠在门口，嘴上勉强扯出一个微笑。

“你和dad管不住你们的裤子又不是我的问题！”Peter瞪着他说道。

“没人说是你的问题啊。”Pop现在的脸更红了。

“Pops，你们俩现在是每一份小报的头版头条。我都不觉得我明天能去学校了。”Peter这么和他说道。

“Peter，冷静一下。”Pops的声音里有命令的成分，而Peter真的，真的希望他能冷静下来，但他真的很像他Dad，如果开了话匣子就关不上了。

“我怎么冷静？你和Dad搞车震的消息出现在每一个新闻站，小报，而且非常有可能搞得我明天在学校很难堪。”

“Peter……”Pops要开始说话了，被Peter说的最后一句话给搞糊涂了。“那些小孩又欺负你了吗？”

Peter盯着他。“没有，明显被一个国家偶像和一个刺客给骂一通就足够了。”

Pops很满意地点了点头，然后Peter能感觉到他有要和Pops再因为面子问题吵一回合的冲动了。Pops能感觉到Peter的怒意，决定加快话题进程。

“那张照片是20年前的了，Peter。他们又把这事搅合起来，但绝对不会超过三天的，顶多三天。”  
*

这件事没有在3天之内消下去，因为明显美国队长也会做爱这件事情对于大多数美国人来说还是根本不在思考范围之内的。

除了，当这件事真的发生了的时候。

那是Peter最后一次去看那些评论了。


End file.
